User blog:KidVSKat Tragedy/Why I loved and hated Kid vs Kat: Split Personality
This is for Kid vs Kat fans only. Hello Kid vs Kat fans I'm here to talk about why I loved and hated Kid vs Kat: Split Personality, The story was about Cooper was expelled from his school for Exam Profanity thanks to Kat and to make things even worse, Cooper had a violent arguement with his Dad about Mr Kat which his Dad responded that Mr Kat is not to blame for Coop's failure and was sent to his room for injuring Mr Kat, while Cooper was in his room crying loudly, Kat was on the roof listening to Cooper's cries and was none other than happy at what he just done to Cooper, so the next day Kat kidnapped Cooper and took him to his Homeplanet where he was interogated by the Kat Nebulan soldiers, so as Cooper escaped, he stumbled upon a lab that is making Kat Nebulan soldiers, where Cooper believes that there is a camera in lab and tries to find it when Kat appears out of nowhere and throws a jar of Kat Nebulan skin at Cooper's right sided face which results Cooper to scream in agony and accidently slam his head into wall knocking himself out unconciously, Mr Kat was now backing away in horror at what he had just done to Cooper and sends Cooper back to Earth where he's sent to a Hospital where things got even worse when Cooper's Dad grounds him for a year for starting a fight with Gangs and Mobs and tried to pin it on Mr Kat and what's even horrifying is that Cooper's right side of his face, upper and lower body is now just looks like Mr Kat's so while Cooper and his family went home and sent him to his bedroom, Cooper went out of his bedroom and went in the kitchen and come out with two knives in his hands and headed to the living room where his dad, little sister and Mr Kat were watching TV that when Cooper stabbed and slashed his father to death in cold blood and ruined his sister to death while cussing at her as for Kat who is watching in horror at what Cooper had just done to his family, ran to his owner's bedroom and hid in the closet while he was crying and praying to possibly his family and girlfriend, he heard Cooper's footsteps coming closer and heading to the closet which swung open and we see Kat screaming at the top of his lungs as he was about to be slaughtered to death and that was the end so here are my results and opinions about Kid vs Kat: Split Personality. Why I loved this story: ⦁ Cooper was questioning to his dad about why he gets the suffering and Kat gets the benefits for all the evil things he has done to Cooper. ⦁ At the beginning, Kat framed Cooper for Exam Profanity which resulted in getting him expelled from his school and at the end, Kat got what was coming to him after he disfigured Cooper with a jar of Kat Nebulan skin and got Cooper got grounded for a year. ⦁ Cooper killed his family when he was only 10 years old. ⦁ There was a red text box that appeared in the screen that said "No man can hide from his fears; as they are a part of him, they will always know where he is hiding." this is probbaly refering to Mr Kat because he got Cooper into trouble countless times and got away with it because he was a Cat but there was one thing that Mr Kat couldn't get away with, which no person or animal has ever gotten away with in their whole life and that is none other than Death itself. Why I hated this story: ⦁ In Kid vs Kat: Split Personality Aftermath it is revealed that it was Cooper's Dark side who killed his family and what is worse of all is that his dark side wants him to spill blood of the innocents for the rest of his life, I can imagine that Cooper now hates Kat even more for giving him a Dark side. ⦁ Dr K (Mr Kat's girlfriend) didn't appear in this story so I wish she did appear in this story because if she did, I want her to get killed by Cooper. What emotion do I feel for Mr Kat: Unsympathetic- If you want to know who fault it was Kat, then its your own fault because you had a choice Kat and you choose to keep on making Cooper's life miserable by framing him for things he didn't do and played innocent when Cooper was pointing fingers at you, so this is what you get for ruining Cooper's life. What emotion do I feel for Millie (Cooper's Little Sister): Disgusted- What were you thinking Millie for defending that purple psychopath and blaming your brother for what he has done to Mr Kat when he was trying to defend himself, do you've any idea what your pet cat has done to your brother and what is even worse is that you teased him when he was expelled from school, thanks to your cat and I'm glad that Cooper gutted you to death, I believe maybe to stop you from protecting Kat from him. What emotion do I feel for Burt (Cooper's Dad): Furious- Here something I would like to say to you Burt is when you want something done right, you got to do it yourself and you didn't when your son was kept on telling you that it was the Kat and ignored it as a lie and when you saw Cooper's half disfigured body when it looked like Mr Kat, you believed that Mr Kat had nothing to do with your son's disfigurement when it had Mr Kat written all over Cooper's disfigurement and you know Cooper's right why does this Sadistic Kat of Insidious deserves to fit in for all the cruelty he has done to your son WHY!!!! Questions I would like to hear and know for Kid vs Kat: Spilt Personality: *How would Old Lady Munson feel when she finds out that Millie was slaughtered to death at the hand of her brother? *How would Miss Brannigan feel when she hears that Burt was stabbed to death at the hands of his son? *How would Cooper's Grandparents feel when they find out that their Son and Granddaughter were murdered at the hands of their Grandson? *How would Dennis feel when he hears that his best friend Cooper has murdered his Father and Sister in cold blood? *How would Honeyfluff feel when she discovers that Cooper had murdered her crush Mr Kat in cold blood? *How would Phobe feel when she learns that her crush has slaughter his family in cold blood? *How would Harley and Lorne feel when they hear that their ex-classmate has murdered his own family in cold blood? *How would Buck Diamond feel when he hears the news that Cooper had slaughtered Mr Kat in cold blood? *How would Mr Kat's family feel when they recive news that their son was murdered at the hands of a human child (Cooper)? *How would Dr K feel when she learns that her boyfriend was slaughtered at the hands of a child (Cooper)? *How would Fiona feel when she hears the news that Cooper had slaughter his Father and Sister in cold blood? *Where was Mr Kat at while Cooper was in the hospital? *Why wasn't Phobe, Fiona, Harley and Lorne at the hospital room that Cooper was in? That all for now so if you viewers have done reading those questions I typed please leave a comment but make sure it is not offensive or critic, also Psychopasta if you're reading this, I just want to say it was just my opinion on your story of why I loved and hated the story you created, so viewers I'll see you next time BYE BYE! Category:Blog posts Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Opinions and Results